1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to measurement of operating characteristics of lasers and, more particularly, is concerned with a scanning system for mapping the degree of uniformity of gas flow in the laser cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The short operating duration of a large Air Force O.sub.2 -I laser, for instance, a period of approximately 30 seconds in length, has made it difficult to achieve a complete understanding of the operating characteristics of the laser. Such understanding is a necessary prerequisite to scaling this laser to higher powers.
Particularly, the spatial concentration profile of O.sub.2 molecules and I atoms, as represented by the degree of gas flow uniformity, in the laser cavity is a subject of great concern. Instrumentation presently available is not readily adaptable for use in measuring gas flow in lasers of this type. Consequently, the need exists for a technique for accurately mapping the degree of gas flow uniformity throughout the laser cavity which is relatively easy and inexpensive to carry out.